Exploration
by A-Melody-Like-No-Other
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup go exploring during "Follow the Leader". All Astrid wants is for Hiccup to relax a little bit and a little alone time with him wouldn't hurt either.


This quick one-shot takes place during 5x3 Follow the Leader, because we all know that Hiccup and Astrid going to explore is just code word for Hiccup and Astrid go on a date. Enjoy! And I don't own anything!

* * *

"Hiccup," Astrid pleaded as she watched Hiccup continue to scribble out plans on his work bench. "You need a break. You can't keep running yourself ragged with trying to stop Viggo."

"But Astrid, Viggo could attack any-"

"No Hiccup," she interrupted. "You need a break. Please, listen to me."

Hiccup sighed in frustration, he knew Astrid was right but he needed to stop Viggo before any more dragons got hurt. "I can't just leave the edge unprotected."

"I already have a solution to that," Astrid quickly combated. "We can leave everyone here, and just me and you take a break, do anything you want."

"Well," Hiccup started.

"And no, what you want cannot be related to Viggo."

"So you really think it's a good idea to leave the twins and Snotlout here, unsupervised, with no one in charge, to cause whatever terror they want?"

"I never said that Hiccup. Fishlegs will be here, we can leave him in charge," Astrid put her hand on Hiccup's shoulder, trying to get him to relax and listen to her. Hiccup slightly leaned into her touch. "Please Hiccup, you'll run yourself into the ground if you don't stop once in a while and relax."

"Ugh, fine, but just one day, no more," Hiccup agreed.

"And no less," Astrid replied happily before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Astrid pushed Hiccup over to sit on the bench with him. "So what will we do then?"

"Hmm," Hiccup pondered, his arm going around Astrid to rest on the bench behind her. The two sat flush with the other. "We could always go work on my map," Hiccup grinned.

Astrid laughed and set out to redo one of Hiccup's small braids she had put in. "If that will make you relax, I'm in. Where would you like to explore?"

Hiccup smiled and pulled out his map. "Well, I haven't got to do much south of the edge, why don't we try to find an island or two that way?"

"Perfect, it sounds like a wonderful day off," Astrid finished the braid and leaned back into him.

"Why do I have a feeling that it's going to be cut short by something?"

"Because we have the twins and Snotlout in our little dragon riders club," Astrid answered resting her head on his shoulder.

Neither viking was ready to admit what the other meant to them. They still continued their dance of flirting, stolen glances, and partners at everything. They were both hesitant to voice their true feelings for the other, not knowing if the feelings were reciprocated. Although it was unspoken to everyone else that they were both off the table for romantic interests. Everyone could see the way the two looked at each other and how they felt. That's why it was to no one's surprise when Hiccup and Astrid announced that they were going to go exploring, just the two of them.

The next day, Hiccup met Astrid in the dragon hanger, getting ready to depart before the stopped by the others.

"One more time," Hiccup scolded with Astrid waiting behind him, "While we're gone, we all agree that Fishlegs will be handling things."

Hiccup was just met with agreement and being brushed off and pushed away. Hiccup groaned in frustration. He knew the twins and Snotlout weren't listening, they were too enthralled with their breakfast to listen. He glanced at Astrid as she sat upon Stormfly, his shoulders were slumped in defeat, always upset with the three. Astrid shook her head, telling him that there's nothing he could do. Hiccup agreed and figured it would be best to just leave and start his day of relaxation.

"Let's go," Hiccup said to Astrid. "Come on bud."

Toothless quickly took off with Stormfly right behind him. The two vikings and two dragons off to explore, find new islands, and new dragons. Hiccup felt the familiar wind, rush through his hair and the excitement of flying come back to him. He laughed at the adrenalin rush he got and the freeing feeling of not having to think about anything in particular. Hiccup missed the feeling of flying, just to fly. They flew past all of the known islands to the south of the Edge. They didn't stop until they found a new island. Astrid and Hiccup landed their dragons on the highest point of the island. It was a forest island, filled with trees and a stream running down the middle of the island. It wasn't very big, but it was calm.

"So, what should we call it?" Hiccup asked his companions as he took in the new island.

Astrid walked up to his spot with their lunch in hand. "Aren't you supposed to do the naming, dragon boy?"

"Hey, I can't always be the creative one!"

Astrid just laughed and set down the food. Hiccup plopped down next to her, just watching the line where the ocean met the sky. They were both silent with the sounds of nature there to fill in for their lack of talking. Toothless and Stormfly were behind them, eating the fish Astrid had laid out for them.

"You were right," Hiccup softly voiced. Astrid looked at him, curiously and he smiled. "I needed a break. I needed some time where I'm not obsessing over Viggo. Thank you Astrid."

"That's what I'm here for Hiccup," Astrid leaned into him, letting the arm that was holding him up, hold both of them up. Hiccup softly kissed her on the crown of her head before turning back to his food.

Once the food was gone and their bellies were fully, Hiccup pulled out his map. The dragons were happily playing behind them, enjoying their time off just like their riders. Hiccup looked at the map and his compass, trying to judge where exactly the island was.

"We went past this island last," Astrid supplied, pointing at a rock based island not that far north of their position.

"Yeah, that means we are about here," Hiccup pointed at grass where he took another piece of paper to add to the map. "Toothless!" He called, holding out the paper. Toothless happily bounced over to Hiccup to lick the paper and promptly sat down, waiting for Hiccup to say something.

Hiccup put the paper on the map, "Thanks bud." Hiccup scratched under Toothless's mouth. Toothless happily went back to Stormfly who was waiting for him to return. Astrid had grabbed the pencil while Hiccup was preoccupied with Toothless and started outlining the island and added the stream and little trees to the island to give it a little style. Hiccup turned back to Astrid to find that the little island they were on had already been drawn.

"Beautiful," Hiccup stated, starring at Astrid.

"I know it's not a big island, but I figured any island would help relax you."

"Yeah, but there still is Viggo that we need to think about."

"I know, but we can make plans when we get back to the Edge. For now, just sit down and come up with a name for this new island."

"Fine, but I think we should head back in a little bit, I don't want to leave the Edge for the whole day."

"Alright, I'm just glad I got you to relax this much."

* * *

"See Astrid," Hiccup ranted as he watched Fishlegs fly away. "This is why I didn't want to leave. Now we are more vulnerable to an attack if Viggo decides to."

Astrid walked up to him, "It's fine Hiccup. I agree that the three were being stupid and thoughtless and idiotic. But now we just have to focus on fixing the problem." Hiccup groaned and dropped his forehead on Astrid's shoulder, his constant annoyance at the twins and Snotlout ever present. "I just may have to throw my axe at someone though."

Hiccup smiled and brought up his head again. "I wouldn't mind doing that myself."

"Oh of course," Astrid mocked, "I can see it now, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, chasing after Snotlout with an axe."

"Hey," Hiccup protested. "I could do that." Astrid didn't respond, she just watched Hiccup with accusations in her eyes. "Okay, you're right, but still."


End file.
